B00K3R (character)
B00K3R (or Booker) is a robot living in CHS. While first constructed as a Precursor Arcane Procurement Drone, he sustained massive damage and years later was rebuilt as a MEC prototype, known as a SPARK. B00K3R's arrival in CHS was unexpected by all, but it had been there for far longer than expected. The drone had been sent there during the Forgotten War to search for Ancients, and following the total loss of the Precursors the drone went offline and was buried for years. It remained vigilant, looking for new Magic signatures, though it's range was severely limited and as such could only detect Magic in close proximity, which at the time meant it could only detect Magic by the main entrance to CHS, which it was buried over. However the drone detected powerful energies coming from "The Artefact." This was Twilight's Crown, stolen by Shimmer, the drone dug itself up and aided the girl in getting it back only to steal it off her and use it as when the drone made contact with it, it malfunctioned and became hostile. The energy caused overloads that damaged the drone's central processor, causing it to go haywire and attack Shimmer, Connor and the Mane Six with it's Primary Magic Beam Cannon, now supercharged by Magic. While the Mane Six were protected by the Magic of Friendship, Connor was the first target and the devastating beam through him through the portal and caused severe lasting Magical damage to his body and Pilot armour. The Mane Six forced more energy into the drone's power core, causing catastrophic overloads (which apparently hit over 1000% charge) that caused the drone to explode in a Magic blast, casting fragments of itself everywhere. The left half of the faceplate was found by Sunset Shimmer and she kept it as a memorial, saddened by the betrayal and death of a friend. Seconds before detonation, B00K3R had reached out to her and tried to say "Sunset" before exploding. Part of B00K3R's power core was located by this world's Twilight Sparkle, and she managed to repair it. The hardware began searching for Magic as it was programmed to, which led Twilight to Canterlot High School due to the intense Magic energy present there. The device also began absorbing Magic, as per it's protocols. A small fragment of B00K3R's CPU was located by this world's Sunset Shimmer, who also managed to repair it to a degree and hooked it up to the prototype MECs she was working on for ADVENT. She knew ADVENT had caught on to her work against them and had the facility's AI flood the towering manufactory with an extremely lethal neurotoxin, killing all inside including herself but leaving her prototype safe in storage. When XCOM came to investigate the facility to get an edge over ADVENT, they located the prototype. Once the original Sunset touched the robot's chest, a panel opened with a handprint as the robot's head moved and identified Sunset, awaiting her to verify that it was her. She placed her hand on the mark and the robot sprang to life, with a message from Sunset's counterpart identifying the SPARK as B00K3R, but "Reborn." B00K3R aided XCOM in escaping the facility and worked with the Project in taking down ADVENT and ENDURE, using a wide variety of heavy weapons and protecting Sunset Shimmer as per it's programming. As the hardware was once connected to the software located in the SPARK, B00K3R was able to track Twilight Sparkle's "Magic Siphon" she had unwittingly used to steal the Magic from Sunset Shimmer, Fielde Locke, and the Mirror after she betrayed and nearly destroyed XCOM in what was known as "Operation: Burned Hope." During the entire Enemy Reborn campaign, B00K3R had access to extremely powerful weaponry and abilities that could turn the tide of a losing battle in seconds. This included Sacrifice and Nova, as well as Bombard, Repair and Kinetic Strike. Another protocol, dubbed "The Rising Flame Protocol," would only trigger if Sunset Shimmer was in direct danger and would force B00K3R to ignore all orders in favour of protecting Shimmer with all of his abilities. After XCOM and the Resistance launched their global attack on ADVENT (Operation: Phoenix), Booker was able to destroy MEC-627 by ripping off and crushing it's head but was critically damaged by Midnight Sparkle, empowered by the Magic she released from the Siphon (which included Dark Magic thanks to Fielde). When Twilight was defeated and ENDURE surrendered to XCOM, Booker resumed his place as Sunset Shimmer's bodyguard. He accompanied her to Camp Everfree for XCOM's new training regime, and he was one of the subjects of the Electrical Studies classes led by Sunset, in which she used Booker, his BIT and Ashes (her GREMLIN drone) as examples. When Union Strike stated he would enter Equestria to search for Fielde, Booker was one of the many individuals he had to reject when it came to going with him. Booker stated his job to protect Sunset Shimmer was much better served if he ensured Union got back in one piece (due to the two being a couple). However he was rejected and he remained in CHS.